


Slamming Doors

by grrriliketigers



Series: Major Crimes Season Six Remix [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: There's a lot of doors getting slammed as Brenda and Sharon work out their issues.





	1. Chapter 1

Sharon looked through the peephole and then sighed heavily, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself as she opened the door. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to show up here.” She pursed her lips as Brenda Leigh Johnson traipsed into her entryway. 

“Don’t do this.” 

Sharon scoffed. “You’re not in charge of me.” 

“I know I’m not and I know that we’re not on the greatest terms right now and I know that that’s my fault.” Brenda started. “I love Andy, you know I love all my boys, but this isn’t right for you. I’m not here to beg for you back but I’m here to tell you… please don’t settle. Don’t even settle for _me_. You deserve better than Andy can give you and you deserve better than what I gave you.”

“Are you done?” Sharon smirked. 

Brenda threw up her hands. “I just wanted to say my piece. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Sharon, I don’t want you to ever give up on real and true happiness.”

Brenda grabbed the doorknob. “There. Now I’m done!” She huffed, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda opened her front door and Sharon breezed in past her, shedding her coat. “And another thing!” She snapped, “how dare you come into my home and lecture me about my choices. You have no idea what makes me happy, and quite frankly, you never did.”

Brenda smiled embarrassedly. “I deserved that.” 

“Yes, you did!” Sharon continued, still incensed. “You have a lot of nerve.”

“You said that already.”

“It bears repeating!” She pursed her lips. “I loved you so much and it has taken me a long time to get over you and you think you're giving yourself a pass by saying that I deserve better than you too. All you're saying is you don't want me back but you don't want me to get married to Andy either.”

Brenda scoffed. “Are you kidding?” She threw up her hands. “I would marry you in a heartbeat if I thought there was any chance you'd have me.” 

“If you weren't already married, you mean.”

Brenda sat on the arm of her couch. “I'm _not_ married.” 

Sharon folded her arms. “You didn't tell me.”

Brenda shrugged. “I didn't want you to think I was only doing it to win you back. You were right, though. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to Fritz, and it even wasn't fair to me.

“Whether you and I were together or not, I came to terms with the fact that I didn’t want to be with Fritz anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Sharon said softly. “Or… I’m happy for you?”

Brenda cracked a smile. “That’s how I feel too.” 

“I’m sorry that you weren’t happy but it not the same with me and Andy.” Sharon shrugged. “He doesn’t ask me to change; he doesn’t demand to know where I am all the time. He… he’s not like that. Plus no relationship is perfect and even if we’re not compatible in all ways, that’s just something we’ll work out.” 

“What ways are you not compatible? Like he’s a dog person and you’re a cat person? Or something bigger than that?” 

“I don’t know why I’m justifying my relationship to you. It’s not your business.” Sharon shoved her hands into her pockets. 

“I know it’s not.” Brenda sighed. “I just don’t like seeing you with someone who you can’t be yourself around, seeing you hold your tongue _even once_ is torturous. You are valid. You matter. You are _enough_ , Sharon Raydor.

“Whoever you end up with you should love you for the whole you and not what they think you should be.” 

Sharon swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s not your business, Brenda.” She snapped, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda stood in front of Sharon’s door. Maybe Sharon hadn’t heard the knock. She looked at her phone. It was late and maybe Sharon had gone to bed. 

Brenda was turning to leave when the front door opened. 

“What do you want now?” Sharon asked, sniffling, looking defeated. 

“I… can I come in?” Brenda asked softly. 

Sharon stood out of the way and Brenda walked in. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s really not my business.” Brenda sighed. “And it was wrong of me to come barging in and telling you what to do or what to want.” 

“I honestly don’t know what I want anymore.” Sharon admitted. “I used to think I knew but… well, that’s clearly not the case.” 

“You probably _do_ know.” Brenda interjected. “You’ve probably just had a lot of people your whole life telling you what you _should_ want. I’m sure your parents had an idea of what they thought you should do, Jackson for sure had an opinion, _I_ had an opinion, Andy has an opinion. Even Rusty and your other kids have some idea of what and who you are. Underneath all of those opinions and expectations, there’s a little voice inside you that is trying to tell you what _you_ want.” 

“I wanted you to choose me.” Sharon blurted. “We were together and you told me that you loved me. I wanted so badly for that to be true. I wanted you to choose _us_. I’ve… mostly come to terms with the fact that I can only control my own self – but part of me is still mad at you for not choosing me.” 

“I was scared.” Brenda whispered. “I know it’s not an excuse and it obviously doesn’t make up for anything but I was scared to admit to Fritz that I was cheating on him. It just felt easier not to. But I’m mad too. I’m mad that I chose not having a hard conversation with someone I didn’t love anymore over having you in my life. 

“And while it’s none of my business… I just want you to be with someone who does choose you.” 

“Andy chooses me.” Sharon insisted. 

“And you choose him?” Brenda asked gently.

Sharon hesitated. She watched Brenda’s expectant features. She wanted to say yes and ask Brenda to leave. She wanted to say yes and _believe it_. She wanted Andy to be more than a more responsible, less manipulative form of Jackson. She _wanted_ to really _want_ to choose Andy. 

But saying no was even harder. What did no even mean? 

“Anyway.” Brenda cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Have a good night, Sharon.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was a soft knock on the doorframe of Brenda’s office. 

“One sec.” She said, eyes never leaving her computer screen. After finishing a paragraph on her paperwork, she pulled off her glasses and turned to see the visitor. “Sharon…” 

“Do you have a moment?” Sharon asked softly. 

“Of course. Always.” Brenda jumped up, crossing around and gesturing to the small couch. “Would you like to sit?”

“Sure.” Sharon sank down onto it and Brenda sat down next to her. 

Silence stretched on for a few long minutes and Brenda was almost afraid to breathe for fear that Sharon would be spooked off. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about last night.” Sharon started, “I realized that whenever I’m trying to make a real decision, I can’t help myself from calling someone. I’ve always been so afraid of making a decision that people wouldn’t like. I went to prom with Sean Rourke because my dad was friends with his dad. I worked to put Jackson through law school because it was the plan he came up with. I didn’t divorce Jackson until three years ago because my mother advised me not to. I never saw where things could go with Elaine Corning because my priest told me it was wrong. I think maybe until last night the only major life decision I’ve ever really made on my own was applying to the police academy.” 

Brenda listened with rapt attention. “What happened last night?” She bit her lip nervously. 

“I love you.” Sharon breathed. “I’ve never gotten over you and I spent so long convincing myself that you didn’t choose me because you didn’t love me enough. I spent a lot of time being angry and not just coming to talk to you and… that was partly because I didn’t want to get my heart broken all over again but… I’m ready to have this conversation again.” 

Brenda opened her mouth to speak but Sharon continued. “And I don’t expect this conversation to happen right this second. I was hoping we could go out for a drink tonight.” 

“I’d like that.” Brenda smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda strode through the bullpen. A few familiar faces greeted her as she walked purposefully toward Sharon’s office but she skidded to a halt seeing Andy leaning over Sharon’s desk while Sharon leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. 

She could hear Andy’s muffled voice. He was agitated; Sharon seemed calm. Brenda knew Sharon well enough to know that “seemed calm” and “was calm” were not always synonymous when it came to the cool and collected brunette. 

Brenda suddenly wondered what Sharon had told Andy about her and about the nature of their relationship. Sharon was an honest enough person that she probably told him they’d been together at one point but do you tell your current amour that you’re not over your former? For that matter, do you admit to your fiancé that you’ve engaged in an extramarital affair before? 

Brenda’s heart started to pound. She had no idea what Andy was going to feel about her when he emerged from the office. Professionally, Brenda had no problem staring down the barrel of a gun, going to toe to toe with the worst of the worst, but personally, Brenda was a bit of a coward. She never wanted to have _those conversations_. She usually attempted to gaslight people out of even starting those conversations and if that wasn’t an option, she usually cut her losses and dipped out. 

She stiffened when Andy opened the door. For a moment, he faltered, looking into Brenda’s eyes before he frowned at her and brushed by her icily. 

Yup. She told him. 

Sharon emerged a moment later, “are you ready to go?” She asked tersely. 

“Do you need to…” Brenda furrowed her brow. 

“We can talk at drinks.” Sharon replied curtly, slinging her purse over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I get a merlot?” Brenda asked. 

“Chardonnay, please.” Sharon handed both of the menus to the waiter. 

They sat silently for a few moments before Brenda cleared her throat. “I’m sorry about before. I feel like I was intruding on something.” 

“No, I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to Andy before _we_ had drinks to talk and I didn’t leave myself a lot of time.” Sharon admitted. “I gave him back his ring this morning.” 

Brenda’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“I told him that I needed more time to think about things and he told me not to bother.” 

“I’m sorry.” Brenda furrowed her brow. 

Sharon shrugged. They paused for a moment as the waiter set their glasses down. Sharon took a sip of her Chardonnay. “Don’t be sorry.” She said. “Like I said, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.”

“Since last night?” 

“For a while.” Sharon admitted. “I think last night I finally gave myself permission to be honest with myself.

“Well, anyway, we ended things this morning but I guess he’s been stewing in it all day and he came into my office and demanded to know if there was someone else. I told him that nothing had physically happened with anyone else while he and I were together but I was honest and told him that, yes, there was someone that I was still in love with.

“He asked _who_ and I told him it was you. I had told him that I’d had a couple of relationships with women in the past but I had left you out because of your marital status at the time of our relationship.”

Brenda nodded, “understandable. I wondered as much.”

“And he accused me of lying about it and being emotionally distant from him and, well, that’s when you showed up. You saw. He stormed off.” 

“That’s annoying.” Brenda smirked. 

Sharon shrugged. “Well, he’s upset. I kind of dropped a bombshell on him. He thought we were making wedding plans and I gave him back his ring.” 

“I can imagine that doesn’t feel good.” Brenda chuckled humorlessly. 

Sharon let the silence fall between them again before sighing, “okay, here’s the thing. I’m afraid to jump back into this with both feet because I’m afraid I’m going to get hurt again.” 

“I’m not the most forgiving person myself.” Brenda smiled.

“I _have_ forgiven you.” Sharon admitted. “I just don’t know if it’s my smartest decision to open myself back up to you.” 

“What can I do for you?” 

Sharon smiled, “keep doing what you’re doing. You’re off to a good start.”


End file.
